


拥紧

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, yugbam - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: 年下/新晋模特谦x杂志总监斑
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	拥紧

凌晨一点。  
斑斑才结束一天工作，最近杂志社的服装摄影那块总出乱子，刚接下总监位置的他，得在明天飞米兰之前，把这些岔子都填补好。  
他看了看手表，算了算时间，班机明天中午12:30，加上收拾与赶车时间，还能再睡五个小时。  
扯了扯领带，他松了口气，那不赖，至少在飞机上可以继续补眠。

下车回到公寓，和往常不同，客厅角落上的落脚台灯正微微亮着，像是一直等待着他回来。  
啊…是今早太赶着出门忘记关了吗？  
他脱下格子毛呢西装，挂在木架上，然后走上前，在台灯顶端的触控按钮点了点。  
同一时间，身后一个温暖的胸膛突然把他拥进怀里。

力度不大，相反带些温柔，可足以吓了他一跳。

“What the h…”  
斑斑像只炸毛的小猫，浑身上下的汗毛都竖起，尖叫呼之欲出，后半段却被身后的人堵住——以极其色情的方式——那人将中指与无名指插入他的小嘴里。

“Hell…”  
斑斑紧绷的情绪顿时松懈，心里呜咽了一声——怎么就忘记了和金有谦的约定。

“你放开我，”斑斑狠下心咬了咬嘴里正在搅弄的两指，挣脱开来，“多大了，还玩这个吗？”  
后面的人被咬后，只是轻轻的嘶了声，但覆在腰间上的手没有松开，听见末尾那番话，才默默靠过来，脑袋搭在斑斑的锁骨上，闷闷地发出一声，“我就知道你今晚加班，还骗我。”

斑斑把落地台灯再次拨亮，然后回头。

昏黄光线下，刚二十出头的新晋模特正穿着最普通不过的居家服——黑色背心与短裤，但健硕的身体却完美地展露出来，不经意间还透着张扬的少年气。  
尽管是看遍时尚圈子，但在金有谦这，斑斑的目光根本没办法从他身上移开。  
光是站在那里拧着眉噘着嘴，就让他心动不已。  
更别说这人此刻的眼里只有自己。

“你也不想杂志社倒闭吧，”斑斑咬了咬唇，小心翼翼的说，“我就是忘了，原谅我。”

今天早上，金有谦刚从纽约拍摄回来，但因为斑斑私下邀约，时差都没倒，就赶来杂志社拍摄最新一期封面，结束后立马一头钻进斑斑的办公室里，把人压在堆满稿件与模特底片的桌子上乱吻一通，差点就引火，而斑斑只好及时打住，侃侃给他家里的备用钥匙，他才罢休。

“总监真是大忙人，那我呢，刚下飞机就拍了一天，”金有谦上前搂住他，继续重复着，“怎么报答我？”

少年阳刚性情冲动，那种张扬与朝气让斑斑无所遁形。他曾经也像金有谦这般热烈明朗，但时间也把他磨炼得沉稳安静，明年他就迈向三十岁了，他和金有谦，时间与经历就隔在中间。  
正比如金有谦现在想的，是恳求自己的允许，然后把顶在自己臀缝的肿胀释放出来。而自己却想一头扎进枕头，祈求后天米兰的工作不要再出乱子。

“可是…我明早还有班机，”斑斑缓缓推开金有谦，语气变得小心翼翼，在捕捉到对方眼里的一丝黯淡后，又补充道，“或者我可以帮你用手…”

“我不想，我想要你。”金有谦挑起他的下巴，然后径直地吻上去，另一只手不安分地往他跨间里摸。

斑斑被摸得浑身战栗，少年的吻技总是直接鲁莽地挑逗着他的舌尖，但他每次最后都会被吻到晕乎缺氧，两腿发软。

金有谦扶着斑斑的腰背，再用力往自己跨间一推，换气的间隙时，微微弓背把人猛地抱起，不等斑斑的抗拒，把他抱回房间，放倒在床上。

斑斑脑袋里有关工作的混沌好像被金有谦都抹掉。  
金有谦脱下背心短裤，赤裸地走来，少年结实硬朗的躯体让他不禁咽了咽口水。

“Fuck it.”斑斑抵住困意，抬手扯掉脖子上的领带，在金有谦过来、床角陷进一侧时，便撑起身子伸出脚往金有谦大腿间的支起去磨蹭，还玩弄地踩了几下。

金有谦跪在床角，轻喘了一声，满脸通红，他忍一天了，这时候看着床上的人变得主动起来，内裤已经完全地撑起来，里面的肿胀呼之欲出。

“那就去他妈的班机，今晚，操晕我。”

//

金有谦终于知道这个人为什么值得自己倒贴了一个夏天去追求。

他时刻给自己源源不断的新鲜感，每一次见面，都能有不同的新收获。  
斑斑比他所有模特朋友都要好看，从初遇时这人走进摄影棚，他目光就没有从这人身上落下过。  
那时候还是初涉模特行业的他，只是通过工作人员言语间，得知是杂志社的主编。  
有意靠近后，才知道这个冰山雕刻般的工作狂，原来还有着热情动人的一面。

后面在一个雷雨天里顺理成章地滚到了床上。但直到现在，金有谦都觉得不可思议，眼前这么优秀的人，真的被自己倒贴追到手了。

后来两人收获爱情之余，面包也双丰收，事业蒸蒸日上，斑斑升了总监一职，金有谦也从新人模特一夜爆红，成为新晋模特。

这段关系里，像是金有谦才是主动一方，少年拍摄档期错乱，飞来飞去，每天怕打扰到大忙人，只敢通一次电话，平时待机时就盯着屏幕里的人过日子续命。

在几次身体磨合后，热血刚强的少年尝到甜头便一发不可收拾，斑斑的身体对他来说有着一点就燃的吸引力，几乎见面就是滚到床上。  
斑斑平日里总是不动神色慢热沉稳的那方，唯一的激动都在床上与事后，骂咧咧地说金有谦不克制。

可这样主动又露骨的话，真是头一次。

金有谦身体像涌入一股电流，头皮发麻一片，眼眸愈深。他使劲压下心底焦躁蒸腾的欲望，收起神色，回到床头边躺下，大腿张开示意斑斑——

“如果想要，就自己动。”

斑斑觉得自己是疯了才会稀里糊涂地听从爬过去，也不忘中途挣脱挂在脚踝上的内裤，然后在大腿间跪坐下来，盯着金有谦，俯下身子，犹豫地用牙咬开他内裤边缘。

紫红发硬的性器立马跟着边缘跳弹出来，打到斑斑的小嘴，星星点点的清液飞溅到原本红润的小嘴上，在灯光下显得更加晶莹剔透。

好像光是看着斑斑这样，金有谦就要射出来了。  
跪坐在腿间的人全然不知金有谦的想法，张嘴就把眼前这根庞然大物吞了进去，含住半根，沿着柱体上下慢慢滑动，灵动的小舌头顶着舌尖顺着上面凸起的青筋细细刮过，最后到达柱体顶端的马眼，再溜达卷弄一圈。

斑斑的手温热柔软地包裹着他，饱受视觉触觉双重冲击的人舒服得直通大脑，扬起脑袋，感受到一股热流再腹部聚集，想要冲出，便连忙推开斑斑，然后一声低喘，喷出一股白色的浊液。

没等金有谦反应过来，跪坐在一边的斑斑蘸起浊液，就往自己身后的小洞塞。

斑斑身体纤细得很，保养得很好的脸蛋，配着干净纤细的身体，每次都让金有谦错觉斑斑和自己同龄，岁月时间并没有在他身上有过太多痕迹，只要他们紧紧相拥，身体缠绵贴在一起，心便能相连。

此刻斑斑翘起屁股，一点点地把自己手指吃进去，一个多月没有被光顾的地方渐渐吐出晶莹黏糊的液体，把修长的手指润湿，让它们方便地更快速活动。

斑斑慢慢扩张着，而边上的金有谦却有些坐不住了，上前掰过斑斑的腰肢，把胸前的红樱揉捏，另一边则重重地吸吮，直到把那软糯的红樱变得挺立起来，充血般的红润。

斑斑闷哼一声，不耐烦地呻吟，“痛！”  
金有谦不依不挠地从他胸膛里起来，得逞地笑了笑，接着凑过去蹭斑斑的鼻尖，伸出食指顺着往下，有意无意地点着斑斑蜜色光滑的肌肤，从平坦的腹部，再沿着腰际到达微微湿润的入口，又似有似无地点了点头，故意玩弄地往里面摁了摁，“还挺湿。”

斑斑之前在性爱中从来不表现得过分热情，但越是克制金有谦就越是感到自豪，此刻的金有谦盯着斑斑的表情变化，生怕错过一个小细节，哪怕是一个细微皱眉或呻吟，都足以令他浑身上下的细胞都兴奋嚣张起来。

金有谦装模作样地收回双手，恢复躺着的姿势，然后把床头上的安全套咬开，再单手套进去。

斑斑舔了舔嘴唇，爬过去，一手撑着金有谦的肩膀，一手扶着那坚挺的性器一点点地吃进去。  
这时，金有谦突然两手上前，握住斑斑的腰肢，用力往下，坚挺的性器瞬间从下往上把那紧致的甬道粗暴地破开。

斑斑疼得龇牙咧嘴，但同时伴随的是一阵酥麻燥热的舒爽感，直接从尾椎蒸腾上脑袋。他眉头皱紧，捏着金有谦的耳朵，像只龇牙咧嘴的小狐狸瞪着，骂骂咧咧，话都说不清了，“跟…谁学的…”

金有谦挑了挑眉，捏紧斑斑两只手就能盈盈握住的细腰，开始从上往下快速抽插。  
斑斑顺势撑着金有谦的肩膀，抬起屁股起坐来回，两人身体契合得不像话，温热紧致的甬道瞬间就被大力撞得酥软热辣。

每一次起来，又完全坐下；几乎整根抽出，又整根没入；甬道被连番带出，又彻底撑满；斑斑整个人像飘在云朵上，又像坐在云霄飞车，脑袋炸开一片，跟着金有谦，欲望浮沉再翻滚蒸腾。

年长的人很快体力就不足，到最后只能软绵绵地贴着金有谦的胸膛，麦色的身肢默默以暗力挺弄，在结合处不断地前后磨蹭着，身后的小嘴一张一合地吞咽着紫红的性器。单薄的胸膛挺得高高，紧绷的腹部肌理分明性感，跨间秀气的性器跟随节奏摆动。

夜深人静的晚上，附近住处的灯光都暗弱下来，只剩下一户风吹飘动的窗帘与从里头透出来的昏黄的光线。  
又一阵风吹来，把屋内偶尔的几声暧昧急促的呻吟，掩盖在飘动的窗帘发出沙沙的声音里。

“嗯……唔…嗯………”斑斑躺在床上，位置颠倒了，他两只小腿被金有谦一手抓住，举高到头顶，几乎是贴到床头边，屁股都离地，只能倚着那根嵌在里面的肉棒平衡，每一次都更加贴合更加深。

身后的小洞被少年猛力地抽插，每次都顶到最深处，刮过他最敏感的凸起点，他浑身滚烫酥麻，两只小脚紧紧绷直，小穴剧烈收缩，腹肌抖动，直到最后两眼失神，泄出浓浊的液体。

金有谦这时张开他的双腿，呈m字型，上前把他微湿的头发绕到耳后，又伏着身子过来，亲了他一口，“你说你这样，我怎么舍得你离开。”

“你不在我也这么过的，”斑斑示弱，此刻显得很依赖金有谦似的，“你也总不见人。”

“可是你从来都没说过想我，你要是真的想我，我就不跑外面的拍摄，在这里陪你。”金有谦

“我又不是小孩子，说这些干嘛。”斑斑瘪了瘪嘴。

金有谦放下他的小脚，抚摸着他热得透粉的脸蛋，眼里只剩斑斑一人，“只要你说，我就爱听。我喜欢你，就喜欢你的一切，无论你是小孩子，还是大人。”

远处的时钟嘀嗒地转着，时针悄悄地移向3字。可床上的两人依旧不停歇——

“我他妈信了你的邪，嗯……”斑斑就知道那番话是故意的，让他心软得不行。明明都操射了两次，斑斑已经精疲力尽，可少年却一点都不累似的，这次趁机又蹭进去了。  
“不是说要操晕你嘛？”金有谦食髓知味，扒开斑斑双腿，继续猛地开操，比前次两次还要用力快速，有力的腰肢一刻不停地挺弄着，甚至玩心大发地变换节奏与角度戳着，每次贴合都几乎是耻骨相抵，结合处已经被磨出白色的泡泡。

斑斑胸膛急促起伏，贴着肚皮的性器颤巍巍地抖动，一点都射不出来。他口干舌燥，呻吟一声接一声，要比以前更放浪。

里头的性器不知疲倦地抽插着，一次比一次要凶狠，就这那个凸起的小点抖动地碾磨。

少年的躯体布满细汗，在灯光下晶莹发亮，隐隐约约的，还能看见上面满是被抓的手指红痕。

到最后斑斑被操到声音都哑了，只能埋在胸前呜咽，视线越来越模糊，那句“年轻真好”还没骂出口，就被操晕睡过去。

/

事后金有谦恋恋不舍地从斑斑身体里退出，然后给人清洗干净，抱回床上时，已经快5点。  
他看了看远处即将变白的天空，慢慢地拉上窗帘，再慢慢回到床上。

他撑着枕头看着熟睡的人，目光把他眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴都勾勒一遍又一遍。

似乎没有一点困意。

因为他怕，怕一觉醒来，枕边的人就不见了。  
怕这场关系里，更爱的一方就是弱势。  
更怕所谓的年龄差，终有一天击垮他们。  
他想成为可以守护斑斑的人，值得他信赖的人。

“你明天飞哪里？”  
“米兰，大秀。”  
“明年、明年我也会站在大秀的秀台上的。”  
“好，等你长大。”

-end-

by费安


End file.
